The present invention relates to metal working machinery and more particularly to a center drilling machine for rod stock.
In preparing rod stock for machining on a lathe or the like it is necessary to provide a central anchorage on the end of the bar stock for the tail stock of the lathe. Such preparatory operation can be greatly expedited and simplified by the provision of a specialized machine capable of accommodating a wide range of sizes of bar stock, and of rapidly and accurately locating its center and drilling an indentation to service as anchorage at that point. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide such a machine. To do this job in the past required the use of large bore lathes or expensive hand layouts for machining precise centers in such bar stock.